An Unexpected Meeting
by ForeverHate
Summary: The aliens had left. The mews had all lost hope they were ever coming back... and then... ZxP LxR
1. Chapter 1

PxZ Fanfic

A unexpected meeting chapter 1

A young woman walked confidently through the streets, people who passed her often turned their heads to stare in her direction a sometimes mutter, "Hey, Isn't that Zakuro Fujiwara?". She either didn't hear them, or didn't to care, but one way or another, the purple haired girl ignored them. Zakuro, using a short cut of hers, turned down an alleyway. Zakuro paused as a memory filled her head.

A small, seven year old her, had once come down here. She had looked scared, but rather determined as she had accepted the dare of walking down the alley, full of fourteen year old thugs, which, at that age, had seemed rather terrifying. The mini-Zakuro had walked rather briskly through there, trying, but failing, to look confident.

"Hey! You!" Zakuro's heart had sunk. Rather like the Titanic, but faster, and without the lifeboats. A group of boys had surrounded her. "What's a shrimp like you doing down here? Go back to Mummy!"

"I'm just walking!" She remembered sounding so childish and the boys laughing at her. "Is it illegal to walk?" She'd asked, trying to sound a bit more grown up. The boys had formed a large circle around her and had started pushing her to and fro.

"Why're you picking on her?! Pick on someone your own size!" A cocky voice had called down the dingy alleyway. A young boy, dressed in purple and blue, wearing a deep, blue hat, had been standing there. He hadn't looked much older than Zakuro at the time. Something about the boy now seemed so familiar.

"Watch it kid! You better push of back to your parents, or we'll send you back home crying." Something in what the boys had said had made that child snap. He had thrown himself at them and with surprising agility and speed, kicked the biggest boy in the face and then proceeded to beat up the rest of the gang. Zakuro had been able to do nothing, but stare as the thugs were sent packing. But one of the boys had not been as helpless as the others, and had grabbed the child's hat. As the boy had tugged, the hat had slipped off his head, to show large, pointed ears.

"Hey! It's elfy!" the guy holding the boys hat and very shortly after that hair, had chortled. This little boy, which Zakuro now realised had been an alien, had snarled at the goliath gripping his hair, then pulled out a large knife, rather like the ones used for chopping meat, and had slashed at the older boy's face. As the alien had predicted, the boy had run away crying, a huge cut running down his face.

"Are you alright?", the alien ha asked Zakuro, who was still staring at him. "I hope um, my ears aren't too weird… I'll just…. Go now."

"I don't think they're weird!" Zakuro had told the boy honestly "I think they're cool!" The alien had seemed rather taken aback.

"Really?" He'd asked, looking disbelieving.

"Yeah!" Zakuro had laughed cheerfully. "Thank you for saving me."

"It's nothing..." The boy had said, blushing.

"My name's Za-"

"Um, I've gotta go!" The boy had said quickly, and then without a backward glance, he'd flown away into the sky and teleported away.

Zakuro was on the other side of the alley by now, lost in her memories, when a loud bang in the playing fields next to her resounded around the sleepy street. She rushed up to the field and stared at aspace ship, which had seemingly crash-landed in the middle of the field. Smoke was billowing from the front of the ship, which was basically stuffed into the earth below.

Somehow the person or people inside bashed the door open, with enough force to send a car about five meters in the air! Swear words echoed around the playing fields, supporting the evidence that someone had broken their toe. Three figures forced their way out of the space ship, coughing from all the smoke, the tallest on limping.

"I told you, you should have used your fan, but nooo-"

"Oh shut up! I was the one who offered to drive, but you _had_ to control the 'special buttons' and ended up crashing the ruddy space ship!" Zakuro could just stare as two of the figures argued like children over a new toy.

"Um, guys, where are we?" the smallest figure asked.

"No idea!" the other two snapped simultaneously. Suddenly, the smallest figure noticed her.

"Who are you?!" He cried out, sounding, to her immense satisfaction, a little nervous.

"Taruto?" She asked, "Is that you?" Taruto seemed rather shocked that she knew his name, but tried to act as though it didn't bother him.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Zakuro!" The other aliens, who Zakuro recognised as Pai and Kisshu, relaxed.

"Oh, so we're on earth?"

"No Kisshu, we're on Mars." Pai said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No! Kisshu, are you really that stupid?" Zakuro and Taruto glanced at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"They're so childish." Taruto giggled

"Oh, look who's talking!" Kisshu retorted.

"Okay! Guys! Cool it!" Zakuro felt like a mother yelling at naughty children as they all shifted uncomfortably, apart from Pai, who just raised an eyebrow. He obviously didn't like someone younger than him telling him what to do.

Zakuro smiled at them. "Long time, no see huh?" They grinned back, relieved that she was no longer shouting.

"Um… Zakuro-san?" Kisshu looked rather embarrassed. "Seeing as I crashed the ship-" (Pai and Taruto grinned at each other) "Um, do you know anywhere we could stay?"

"Well, the café's probably not got enough room, and the other girl's parents probably wouldn't appreciate aliens that used to be trying to take over the world in their houses. I guess that my house would be best. It's quite large, and no-one else stays there. Although, sometimes there are the paparazzi…"

"What's the… Papperate-zy?" Asked Taruto

"Never mind."


	2. Chapter 2

An Unexpected Meeting Ch

An Unexpected Meeting Ch. 2

"Wow!" Zakuro's house was _very_ big. All the aliens could do was stare round the side of the bush, where they were hiding in case the 'Papperate-zy' were there. Zakuro walked calmly up to the front door past all of the flashing cameras and reporters yelling things like;

"Is it true that you are doing a fashion show in Berlin next month?" and;

"Is it really a fact that you are dating Orlando Bloom?" Zakuro shook her head in irritation at this, yanked open her front door, trying to look smiley and cheerful, and as soon as she was inside her house, shut the door, with a little more force then she had intended to. A few seconds late, a strange, indescribable sound announced the arrival of the aliens in her massive hallway.

"Who's Orlando Bloom?" asked Kisshu with interest.

"An actor." Was the only reply he managed to worm out of her.

Zakuro noticed Taruto staring around the large, but elegant house. He had this strange look of awe upon his childish face. Pai on the other hand, seemed either to be lost in thought, or just sulking, which was very strange for him.

"What's up with the long face?" Kisshu asked him. Pai raised a long, thin eyebrow, and ignored him.

"So…" Zakuro wanted to say anything to break the uneasy silence that now filled the house. "How have you guys been?"

"Not bad." Kisshu said happily. "We did have a bit of trouble when we nearly ran out of food on the ship, and ended up nearly starving to death." Zakuro wondered why he was saying this so cheerfully, but then, Kisshu had always been a bit screwed up.

"What do you guys eat?" She asked, side stepping Kisshu's weirdness. They looked at her questioningly.

"We have a rather similar diet to humans, except without the crap, that's made in takeaway restaurants, has a price tag stuck to it and labelled as food." Pai commented blankly. Zakuro wondered why he wouldn't look at her. Maybe he found it difficult to talk naturally to someone who had once been his enemy.

"Do you want separate rooms or rooms with all of you together?" Zakuro had guessed what Pai's answer would be.

"Separate!" came the immediate answer. Zakuro almost laughed, she must be turning psychic. "I have had enough of Kisshu's snoring for a lifetime."

"I do _not_ snore!"

Pai sat up suddenly. He was shivering from the light, cool breeze blowing through the open balcony doors leading out into the night sky. He pulled himself out of bed and stood up, looking around the small, pleasant room that he'd chosen for himself. Walking over to the mirror on the pale blue wall he studied his reflection. Tall and muscular, but not in that scary, wrestler style muscular, lavender coloured hair which was normally tied in a braid at the side of his face to keep it out of his similar coloured eyes. He guessed that he must look rather odd to anyone else. He looked at himself critically; his parent's opinion had certainly been pounded into his brain. Literally. Pai glared at his reflection as he thought of his past. Flashes of memories, recent and old. He stopped thinking when he heard a woman's voice… singing? He walked onto the balcony, Goosebumps forming on his bare upper body.

He saw Zakuro on her balcony, which was next to his. She didn't notice him, but carried on singing softly.

"I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night, He's gotta be strong, And he's gotta be fast, And he's gotta be fresh from the fight, I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light, He's gotta be sure, And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than li-"

"You're a good singer." Zakuro nearly screamed. She hadn't realised that he was there. She blushed from the complement, went pinker when she noticed what he was wearing, and absolutely scarlet when she remembered that she was only wearing her short, silk, nightie. Pai, however, wasn't interested in staring at her. He gave her a small smile and walked back inside his room, laughing at how taken aback she had seemed.

Zakuro tried to slow down her racing heart. He'd given her such a fright; she was surprised that she hadn't jumped clean out of her skin. Thank the lord, that he wasn't the sort of guy (unlike Kisshu, who was just a perverted idiot) that liked to stare at women in their P.J.s. Well, next time, an inner voice told her; if you're going to get so uptight, then wear pyjamas. She sighed at her inner self and walked back into her room, maybe now that the excitement was over, she'd get some sleep. Not likely.

Zakuro woke to the sound of Taruto yelling (probably at Kisshu, or maybe his bed). Pulling on her long, silk dressing gown, Zakuro stalked along the corridor in a rather bad mood considering that it was five o'clock in the morning. She opened Taruto's door, to find Taruto sitting up in his bed screaming himself hoarse, at Kisshu who was laughing himself to the point where tears were streaming down his face. Kisshu was holding a large metal object. Taruto, a large red lump on his forehead. Zakuro quickly put two and two together.

"I would appreciate it," She hissed "if you would not wake me up at five in the morning by hitting your friends with large, blunt, metal object."

"So-sorry, Za-zakuro" was all Zakuro got out of him before he burst into another fit of the giggles. Well, Zakuro thought, since I'm up, might as well have breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

An Unexpected Meeting Ch

_An Unexpected Meeting Ch. 3_

Zakuro was about to open the front door to walk to Café Mew Mew, until a hand came down on her shoulder. She spun on the spot to see Pai standing there.

"There's a faster way." Zakuro smiled at him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you."

"It's no trouble." He said returning her smile.

"Hey! You two, stop getting so friendly, or we'll have a new wedding coming up!" Their heads both turned slowly to see Kisshu floating upside-down grinning at them.

"Jeez! If looks could kill…!"

Café Mew Mew hadn't changed at all from what the aliens remembered. Still pink. Still girly… All of them seemed to be remembering the time that they had trashed the café. Zakuro grinned at them.

"It took us ages to tidy up after you tried to demolish it." Taruto smirked evilly at Kisshu.

"Yeah, well. It was all Kisshu's stupid idea."

"I … I was trying to give the hint that I didn't like the colour!!"

"Kisshu, weren't you the one who said it looked cute?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Akasaka-san would not be impressed if he heard you dissing his precious café."

"He chose the colour!"

"Well… um… yes. Now that I think about it, he did." The aliens looked at each other and shook their heads in disbelief.

"Man! And I thought Kisshu was-"

"Oi! I'm not-"

"Both of you! I've heard enough!" Kisshu and Taruto smiled innocently up at the beautiful model with the raised eyebrow.

"Let's go inside before we wake anyone else up." Just as the end of the sentence escaped Zakuro's lips, The front doors of Café Mew Mew opened up to reveal Ryou Shirogane and Keiichiro Akasaka standing there.  
"Get inside! Quickly, before anyone sees you!" Ryou hissed at them. The aliens looked worriedly around, then rushed into the open café doors.

"Good morning Shirogane-san!" Zakuro said cheerfully, making Ryou pause.

"You sound very happy this morning Zakuro-san…" Zakuro smiled at him.

"Does that surprise you?" after about a minute, Ryou shook his head.

"No, I guess it doesn't."

"Good. I don't want people worrying about me." Once Zakuro had walked inside the café, Ryou smiled.

"It's good that you're smiling again Zakuro-san." He whispered.

ABOUT A YEAR AGO

"Zakuro-san? Are you alright?"

"Onee-sama?"

"Zakuro onee-chan?!"

"Leave me alone!" Zakuro had screamed at them. "I don't need you!"

The Mews were shocked. The cool, calm and beautiful Zakuro that they knew had vanished, and in its stead, there was this sobbing, messed up woman.

"They're gone Zakuro-san. And you're going to have to live with it. Because you're going to act like I did. Like that spoilt child. That's not Mew Zakuro, just like it's not Mew Ichigo."

"Yeah!" Pudding agreed "That's Mint Onee-chan's job!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?!"

"Ichigo-san?"

"Lettuce, I'm busy talking to Za- Where'd she go?"

"I was trying to tell you that."

"Why is she so upset that the aliens are gone?"

"Maybe she liked one of them!"

"Pudding that's a bit- Omigod! Maybe you're right!"

"Guys!" Lettuce looked furious. This was unlike the Lettuce that they knew. "Stop it! You're taking this way too lightly! This is ridiculous, how do you think she might be feeling?"…

THE PRESENT DAY

"Remind me," Ryou asked in an irritated sort of voice. "Why are you here at seven o'clock in the morning?"

"Well… Kisshu decided to give everyone a wake-up-call this morning." Zakuro replied, glaring at Kisshu.

"Hey! Why am I the one that everyone uses to take their anger out on?"

"Because you're there?"

"That's not funny Pai!" The irritated Kisshu yelled at his taller companion. Zakuro shook her head. They'd probably be arguing until sunset.

"So when did you guys get to earth?"

"Yesterday. Kisshu decided to crash land the ship into a field."

"Here we go again! Always blaming me! You seem to think that everything is my fault!"

"I don't say that it's your fault…."

"Really?"

"No. I said I was going to blame you." Zakuro put her head in her hands. Oh dear. She was relieved that they were back, but their bickering was going to drive her insane!

"Shirogane-san!" Lettuce's voice rang through-out the café.

"I'm in here Lettuce." Ryou called back to her.

"Where's 'here'?"

"The kitchen!" When Lettuce entered, she looked surprised, but happy when she noticed the aliens.

"It's nice to see you back again."

"Good morning Lettuce-san." Pai smiled "I've got something to ask you."

"Yes..." Lettuce looked puzzled.

"Would you always remember to blame Kisshu for everything?"

"Hey! Stop that, you're just getting everyone to gang up on me!" Pai grinned at his younger comrade.

"I know." Zakuro sighed.

"Wake up at a reasonable time Lettuce?"

"No, my little brother woke up with a spider dangling over his head, so decided to scream the house down."

"Me neither. Five am. Taruto screaming his head off." Taruto looked rather puzzled, and patted the top of his head to make sure it was still there, opened his mouth as if to say something, then shut it again as if thinking against it. Humans are such strange creatures, he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

An Unexpected Meeting Ch 4

An Unexpected Meeting Ch 4

At about ten o'clock all the mews had turned up and were all talking cheerfully with the aliens about old times.

"Do you remember when you saved me Taru-taru NA NO DA?"

"Do you remember when you stuck that cocoon on top of Tokyo tower?"

"Where's Ichigo onee-chan NA NO DA?"

"AHHHHH! GET OFF ME YOU RUDDY PERVERT!!"

"She'll be with Kisshu-kun then." Lettuce guessed smiling. Masaya got out of his chair and went off to save Ichigo from the 'ruddy pervert' just as Keiichiro came in with scones.

"I hope you all like them! I made them specially as a 'welcome back'." Ryou rolled his eyes.

"You and your cake making Keiichiro Akasaka."

"But Shirogane onii-kun, they're not cakes; they're scones NA NO DA!" There was a loud thump as Taruto dumped his head on the table in despair.

Up in a blue, diamond shaped alien base, Peppa stood in front of her computer, her violet eyes scanning the information, that to human eyes was unreadable.

"…weakness is… hmmm…"

"Hey, Peppa, what're ya doin'?"

" Lisa, I have already told you that I am trying to find a way to defeat those pathetic humans, and our brothers."

"I don't know why they turned against Deep Blue's will. Maybe the humans messed with their heads…"

"You know perfectly well that they did it of their own accord." Lisa sighed. Why had her brother gone after that stupid human girl, what was so good about a dumb homo-sapien. Lisa looked rather like Kisshu; with green hair tied back in a stubby pony-tail and yellow-gold eyes sparkling from beneath her bangs. She, however, did not have such a sick sense of humour as him. Glancing at Peppa she noted that her colleague looked rather similar to her brother as well, although Peppa was a midget compared with him. She did, however have the same lavender hair flopping into her eyes and the same mind. Her intelligence almost matched her brothers.

Tierra stumbled in, carrying a huge bundle of papers. Dumping them on a table she pushed some of her light brown hair from her eyes and growled softly to herself. Lisa caught a few words such as; "Stupid…" and "…why'd Taruto…" in between the growling and snarling. She shook her head, everyone there seemed to believe that their brothers were bad people.

"Lisa!" Jumping about a foot in the air, Lisa regained her composure and looked down at Peppa.

"Is there a problem?" Peppa had an evil little smirk on her face.

"Shall we pay our dear brothers a visit?"

Zakuro lay in her bedroom reading a magazine. She flicked the page about the idiot who had plotted murder and basically blabbed it in front of the entire police squad, to the page about someone in the make-up industry. She tossed the magazine away and lay back on her bed, letting the folds of the duvet enclose her. She tried to ignore an empty feeling that had grown in the pit of her stomach in the last few days, but couldn't quite manage it. What was this feeling? Stomach cramp? She didn't think so, but told herself anyway that it was just pains from all the stress she was in at the café and her modelling career. She looked down at her body in the light blue, nightie, which barely covered her thighs. She was thinner than usual, as she hadn't had much time to eat anything, what with getting up early to rush to her photo-shoot three days ago, and then Ryou demanding that they came in extra early so they could open up before the crowds arrived. Sighing she pulled herself off the bed, picked up her hairbrush and started to drag it through her long, dark hair.

There was a loud crash in the corridor followed by someone yelping in pain. Snatching her 'Mew Pendant' and rushing out her door, Zakuro ran into the corridor to see Taruto lying on the floor with a large, expensive vase lying next to him (the vase now seemed rather broken).

"Taruto!" The youngest alien looked up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break it!" What was wrong with him? He was never this clumsy, and never seemed to panic as much if something went wrong. Then Zakuro noticed the red marks on his cheeks.

"Taruto, are you alright?"

"…yes…" Zakuro could see him shivering even though it was a warm day.

"Go back to bed." Taruto seemed to relax a bit as her voice softened. "I'll go and get something to help you feel better." Zakuro wondered how often aliens got ill. What was their biological system like? She picked the broken pieces of vase off the ground and took it to her room. She'd have to ask Pai about this. She grabbed a spare change of clothes, changed and wandered around her house looking for the purple haired alien. After about five minutes of a mad goose chase she finally found him sitting in her living room, fiddling with some sort of alien contraption.

"Pai?" Jolting upright the alien spun around in his chair to see who had spoken.

"Yes?" Zakuro frowned, the aliens seemed extremely jumpy.

"I think Taruto's sick-" Pai was already on his feet, and heading to Taruto's room. Before he'd left, Zakuro had seen his expression; it had been filled with concern for his younger companion. She felt a flood of affection for the eldest alien, as she knew he was not as cold as he usually acted around everyone. She made a small smile and followed him towards Taruto's room.

Ryou was standing in the basement of Café Mew Mew looking at a computer in frustration. The flashing dots on the computer showed three aliens in the middle of a street, yet they couldn't be there. They were at Zakuro's house… Picking up a phone, Ryou dialled Zakuro's home number.

"Hello, Zakuro Fujiwara speaking." Ryou's lips twisted into a smile at her voice, which sounded so cheerful.

"Zakuro-san, it's Ryou speaking."

"Oh, hello Shirogane-san." Ryou nearly laughed as the cheerfulness was dropped to a more natural tone of voice.

"I was wondering if the aliens were with you at the moment."

"Yes, they are…." Ryou felt worry flood through him.

"Okay, thanks Zakuro-san, could you and the aliens please get to the basement of the café as quickly as you can?"

"Alright… Shirogane-" she was cut off as Ryou slammed the receiver down and started to call the rest of the mews. Was this a new threat?


	5. Chapter 5

An Unexpected Meeting Ch

An Unexpected Meeting Ch. 5

Zakuro stood behind Pai, looking at the little alien lying in bed. Taruto seemed to have gotten worse over just a few minutes. He was coughing, wheezing and shivering as though he'd been in the snow for a week. Pai looked extremely concerned and had brought out a small box that he'd had in his room which seemed to be filled with little boxes of pills. Zakuro looked at Taruto tossing and turning in his bed, and wondered how on earth he had gotten this way. Suddenly the phone rang, making Taruto jerk in surprise. Rushing to the hall, Zakuro snatched the phone and almost rammed into the side of her face.

"Hello?"

"Zakuro, are you coming to the café or not?!"

"Shirogane, I can't!"

"Why the hell not, this is seriously important!"

"I can't, Taruto's sick!"

"What?!"

"Just go, I'll take care of Taruto." Zakuro turned to see Pai standing behind her. "I'll send Kisshu with you. It's probably safer if he's _not _here." Zakuro gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Pai." She spoke back into the phone. "Shirogane, I can come now, I'll be right over."

Peppa was floating near the top of Tokyo Tower, glaring down at the rest of the city.

"Foolish humans. How could pollute this once beautiful planet. It's like they're walking with their eyes closed, not noticing what they have. They won't notice 'till it's gone. I guess I'll help open their eyes." She whispered to herself.

The Mews were running as fast as they possibly could towards Tokyo Tower, when an explosion echoed through the still air. The looked up to see a little black dot floating near the top of Tokyo Tower.

"I think it's an alien NA NO DA!" Pudding cried out.

"No Pudding, I think it's a duck!" Mint shouted back sarcastically. Pudding went quiet for a moment thinking this through, then decided not to comment and carried on running through the warm, afternoon sun.

No matter how warm the afternoon sun may have been, the top of Tokyo Tower was freezing. Lettuce stood shivering wishing that her mew outfit wasn't so small.

"Ah, I see you little Mews have come to check out the end of the human race. Don't get in my way though, or you might end up down at the ground very quickly, or should I say _in_ the ground!"

"Who are you?!"

"Oh, me? I'm Peppa, and if he had been here, I'm sure my stupid would have been able to tell you that. And I thought he was the smart of his group. Shame he lost sight of his priorities."

"Wait, from your description, it sounds like-"

"Pai, yep, that's my big brother for you! Idiot…."

"He's not an idiot!"

"Oooh, touchy subject. Who are you, his girlfriend?" Zakuro's face burned bright red.

"No I am NOT!" Peppa might not have noticed the flush crawling over her if it hadn't been for Pudding.

"Zakuro Onee-chan, why are you red in the face? Have you caught a cold?" (Zakuro was almost ready to slap the little monkey-girl) "And what's wrong with Pai being your boyfriend, you'd look cute together!"

"PUDDING, SHUT UP!"

"Oh, do you like him?"

"Onee-sama, why didn't you tell me?"

"Zakuro-san, you should have said!"

"SHUT UP!! I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!!"

"Yeah righ-" There was a loud smacking noise as Zakuro's cross shaped weapon collided with Peppa's head.

Suddenly, the sound Zakuro wanted to hear least at that moment echoed through the breezy air. It was the sound of alien teleportation.

"Taruto! I thought you were ill!"

"Pai spotted this object that looked like an automatic air freshener in my room, it turned out to be pumping harmful substances into the room. Thankfully he has this really quick method to get rid of the poison." Zakuro was glad that Pai wasn't with them. "Hey is that Peppa?!"

"Yeah it's me, who do you think it is midget?!"

"I am not a midget!" Lettuce gave Zakuro a look as if to say,

'This is going to last a while isn't it?' Zakuro nodded and sat down on the metal floor.

"Taruto, why are you- Peppa!"

"Oh, hello brother! Glad you turned up, I have something extra special for you!" Just as the words escaped her lips, Peppa threw a long dart at her purple haired sibling. If Pai hadn't dodged it, he would have been poisoned immediately. The sound of teleportation sounded behind Pai and Tierra appeared behind him and grabbed him around his arms so he could hardly move. Peppa drew her arm back and threw. As the dart flew through the air, a purple streak moved faster and stood in front of the intended target. The dart hit, and sank deep into the skin of Zakuro Fujiwara….


	6. Chapter 6

An Unexpected Meeting Ch

An Unexpected Meeting Ch. 6

Zakuro's eyes fluttered open. She was lying in her bed back in her normal form. She looked around the spacious room to see if anyone was around. Her stomach felt as if it was on fire and her head was pounding as though someone was beating a drum inside it. Lettuce walked into her room looking grim. When she saw Zakuro's eyes open and looking around the room with a rather bemused expression on her face, Lettuce ran to her bedside and threw her arms around her friend.

"Thank God you're alright! We thought you were going to die!"

"What happened?"

"You got hit by a poison dart."

"Yes, I got that much!"

"Okay, please don't get angry with me?!"

"Sorry Lettuce." The green haired Mew smiled and started telling Zakuro the story. Once she had been hit, she'd fallen unconscious almost immediately and dropped into Pai, knocking both him and the other alien over. He'd picked her up and teleported away, leaving the agitated Mews to defeat the aliens by themselves. When they had gotten back, they found that Pai had given Zakuro an antidote for the poison, which apparently had some really nasty side effects.

"So… that'll be why my stomach and head are giving me hell…"

"Possibly... I'm going to go tell the others that you're alright."

"Okay… but let them know I'm not in the best of moods so do **not**, under any circumstances let Pudding into my room." Lettuce nodded in understanding and walked away. Soon the shouts of;

"No Pudding! She told me not to let you see her!"

"But why NA NO DA!"

"Because she's not feeling well- Pai-san I don't think she's in the mood."

The door to Zakuro's bedroom slammed open to reveal Pai looking absolutely furious.

"Don't you ever," He yelled at the bewildered Zakuro "try and save me ever again!"

"P-Pai-san-?"

"Don't! I care too much about you for-" he suddenly slapped a hand to his mouth. Zakuro stared at him.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing!" Even though she felt as though somebody had hit her with a hammer over her head, Zakuro got out of bed and walked over to him. For the second time in her life, she saw he was blushing a deep shade of red.

"Did you really just say that, or am I dreaming?" Pai jerked his head in a short nod but didn't say anything. Zakuro felt that rush of affection flooding back to her. She threw herself at the eldest alien and hugged him.

"They've quietened down quite a bit haven't they?" Taruto asked an inquisitive Kisshu.

"I wanna know what they're doing… Wanna see?"

"Yeah!" The two youngest aliens crept up the corridor as quietly as they could and peered around the open door. Their jaws dropped.

"They're not!"

"They are!"

"This is sooooo not something we should be walking in on!"

"Yeah, I agree. Wanna leave?"

"NO!" Zakuro heard the rather loud whisper and broke away from hugging Pai. She stood up and walked to the doorway. Kisshu and Taruto (having been too stupid to teleport were standing either side of the doorway, little evil smiles on their faces.

"Tell anyone about this and die!" From the look on her face, the pair guessed that she meant it.

"Okay!" They said, still with the evil grins on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

An Unexpected Meeting Ch

An Unexpected Meeting Ch. 7

Lettuce stood at the kitchen sink in café mew, washing dishes.

"I really hope Zakuro-san hasn't killed Pai-san for going into her room." Suddenly, Taruto and Kisshu bounded into the kitchen with extremely evil grins on their faces. "What have you two been up to?" asked Lettuce suddenly feeling like she really didn't want to know.

"We can't tell you." They chorused in an irritating fashion. Lettuce was becoming suspicious.

"And why can't you?"

"Because Zakuro-san told us not to." They said in perfect unison, which was slightly disturbing to the green headed mew.

"Could you write it down?"

"Possibly… She didn't say we couldn't write it…" Their grins were getting wider and (if possible) eviler. "Do you have any paper?"

"Um… yes, I think so." Lettuce reached into her pocket, pulled out a sheet of light green paper with a pencil and handed it to Kisshu. He started scribbling fiercely, grinning from ear to ear. "Done!"

"Okay…" Lettuce took the paper and pencil back and read the note…. Then re-read it wondering if she'd misread it. "What… Pai-san… Zakuro-san… Well," She said, snapping back to reality "I guess it makes sense. They're pretty similar."

"Except one's a stubborn git who likes to analyze data…" Muttered Kisshu…. very quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"I'm going to go ask Zakuro about this."

"NOOOO! SHE'LL KILL US!!"

"Well, It's your own fault I'm afraid.

"Well you've got to promise something."

"It depends…"

"Buy us coffins please!"

A few minutes later, Ryou was sitting at his desk and staring at the computer screen wondering how Keiichiro had got his credit card number… again, when two loud screams were heard.

"What the hell are they doing now?" He threw down the mouse and stormed off to see what was going on. He came outside to see what seemed to be two lumps of what had once been Kisshu and Taruto. The manager tuned and walked back to his room wondering what was going wrong with the world or whether it was just his head. He walked off to find Lettuce and see if his girlfriend could give him any comfort from the completely ridiculous things going on that day…..

HAPPY END!!


End file.
